Two Rings
by YoonMingi
Summary: Dua cincin melingkar di jari manisnya. Dan Sungmin harus memutuskan saat itu juga, memilih satu diantara keduanya. Antara kebahagiaan, juga tekanan hidup karena salah ambil keputusan / KYUMIN or HAEMIN? / YAOI / RATED M / ONESHOOT / DLDR! RnR!


**THE RING**

**.**

**Judul : The Ring**

**Author : Han YoonGi/ Lee YoonGi/ Yuki / YoonMingi**

**Kategori : Yaoi, IMPLICIT SEX! NC-21! Boys Love, Romance, Comfort, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Rate : M **

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

- **Lee Donghae**

**Summary : Dua cincin melingkar di jari manisnya. Dan Sungmin harus memutuskan saat itu juga. Antara kebahagiaan, juga tekanan hidup karena salah ambil keputusan / KYUMIN or HAEMIN? / YAOI / DLDR! RnR!**

**Note : ini sebagai hadiah permintaan maaf saya kepada Erurin. Saya harap dia makin sadar kalau Kyuhyun hanya untuk Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya untuk Kyuhyun(?) xD kkkkk. MAAF JIKA NC NYA KURANG HOT, SAYA SUDAH MENULISKAN BAHWA NC DISINI HANYA BERUPA IMPLICIT, JADI TIDAK TERLALU MENONJOL DAN JELAS, SCENE NC-NYA PUN HANYA ADA SEDIKIT**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T COPAST!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

.

==oO규민Oo==

.

Sungmin bersandar pada sofa rumahnya sembari menatap tangan kirinya dengan penuh perhatian. Sudah lebih dari sejam ia memandangi tangan kirinya tanpa berniat sekalipun melepas pandangan itu dari sana. Tangan kiri itu seakan menyita perhatian Sungmin terus terusan, bahkan saat ia sedang ada jam kuliah dan dosen sedang menjelaskan ini itu, Sungmin malah asyik dengan kegiatan memandangi tangan kirinya.

ia memperhatikan tangan itu bukan karena tangan itu terkena luka atau sedang mengalami iritasi. Bukan juga karena ia terpesona dengan tangan mulus miliknya sendiri. Tapi karena sebuah―lebih tepatnya dua buah benda bertengger indah di jari manis milik namja yang juga memiliki senyuman manis itu.

Cincin tunangan? Atau lamaran?

Entah, Sungmin juga bingung dengan makna dua cincin yang melingkar di jarinya itu. Dia hanya bisa memandangi cincin itu sambil memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan serta alasan mengapa bisa kedua cincin itu bertengger manis di sana.

Belum sempat alasan itu terlintas di otaknya, sebuah kejadian yang mungkin cukup indah mengingatkannya pada kejadian tempo hari lalu. Saat dimana dua orang pria tampan melamarnya sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dua orang!

Dan itulah alasan mengapa bisa ada dua cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Sungmin.

Sungmin bukannya serakah dengan menerima kedua lamaran itu. Tapi Sungmin benar benar tidak bisa memilih mana yang bisa dan lebih baik untuk masa depannya kelak. Dua orang pria yang melamarnya itu benar benar orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Mereka pun yang memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sungmin mengenakan kedua cincin itu sampai Sungmin bisa memilih mana yang lebih tepat agar bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Sungmin benar benar makin bingung dengan kebaikan dua pria tersebut.

Dia makin sulit untuk menentukan mana yang lebih tepat.

Jika ia salah langkah, masa depan menjadi taruhan.

.

==oO규민Oo==

.

Lee Donghae.

Orang pertama yang datang padanya sudah lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu. Ialah orang yang selalu berada di samping Sungmin saat ia sedang membutuhkan pertolongan serta nasihat. Donghae selalu menghibur dan melindungi Sungmin dari bahaya apapun. Sifat Donghae yang hangat, lembut, dan pengertian selalu membuah hati Sungmin luluh.

Donghae memiliki wajah tampan dengan mata indah yang membuat siapapun terpesona. Termasuk Sungmin, ia juga pernah terpesona pada mata indah itu. Kekayaan Donghae juga tidak main main, sebuah perusahaan terkenal milik keluarga Donghae membuat ia termasuk dalam daftar orang terkaya di kampusnya.

Dan kalian tahu?

Mereka pernah hampir berpacaran! Donghae sempat menyatakan cinta lewat sindiran atau kalimat kalimat gurauannya, dan Sungmin dapat menangkap jelas sinyal sinyal itu. Ia sempat memutuskan untuk memilih Donghae. Tapi sayang, ia yakin hubungannya juga rasa yang ia miliki untuk Donghae saat itu masih sekedar rasa kepada seorang sahabat.

Tapi lain dulu, lain sekarang.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaan yang ada di hatinya saat ini. Ia selalu menginginkan Donghae di sisinya.

Itu membuat Sungmin bingung…

.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja kedua yang melamarnya beberapa menit setelah ia dilamar oleh Donghae. Terkesan seperti tidak tahu malu memang. Disaat sudah jelas Donghae melamarnya, tapi Kyuhyun masih kuat dengan pendiriannya untuk menyatakan cinta, juga melamar Sungmin pada saat yang bersamaan.

Bahkan Sungmin baru mengenal Kyuhyun kurang dari tiga bulan! Betapa nekadnya pria berambut coklat tersebut melamar Sungmin secepat itu. Kyuhyun terkesan terburu buru dengan semua langkahnya. Dan itu agak membuat Sungmin ragu untuk memilih Kyuhyun. Mereka saja tidak pernah pacaran.

Namun sisi lain dari Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentuh adalah penuturan Kyuhyun tentang lamaran itu. Ia bilang Sungmin satu satunya orang yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terpikat hanya dengan sekali obrolan saja, ditambah Kyuhyun sudah terpesona dengan wajah sempurna milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersanjung.

Sisi lain yang membuat Sungmin makin menambah point plus dalam diri Kyuhyun adalah sifatnya yang sangat sukar ditebak. Kyuhyun selalu penuh dengan kejutan yang sering kali berhasil membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Selama ia mengenal Kyuhyun, tak jarang ia mendapat kejutan lucu dan tak terduga dari pria tampan tersebut. Bahkan ia sering menunggu kejutan kejutan lain yang akan Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

Termasuk lamaran ini, lamaran yang membuat Sungmin hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri saking kaget dengan kejutan baru dari Kyuhyun yang ia terima.

.

Lalu, siapa diantara kedua orang itu yang harus ia pilih?

Sungmin makin bingung dibuatnya.

.

==oO규민Oo==

.

Sungmin menatap dua wajah pria tampan yang kini sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Sekarang sudah lewat dari batas tenggang waktu yang diberikan oleh kedua pria tampan tersebut. Mau tidak mau Sungmin harus memberikan jawabannya sekarang juga.

Sungmin menautkan jarinya kuat sambil sesekali meremas tangannya yang mulai basah karena keringat.

Hanya memberi jawaban saja mengapa begitu sulit?

Tinggal katakan siapa orang yang dipilih, dan setelah itu semuanya selesai. Sungmin bisa langsung bahagia dengan orang yang ia pilih untuk menjadi pasangannya kelak.

Tapi tidak segampang itu ia memutuskan! Ia tidak mungkin menggampangkan semua pilihan dalam hidupnya! Pilihan itu bisa saja membuat Sungmin jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam, dan tentu bisa juga membawa Sungmin ke sebuah taman yang sangat sangat indah. Terlalu melakonis, tapi memang benar adanya.

Dua orang pria tampan yang kini berada di depannya tampak sabar dan mengulum senyum seperti biasanya. Mereka akan sabar menunggu sang pujaan hati untuk mengatakan keputusan terakhirnya. Jika memang salah satu dari mereka ada yang tidak terpilih, itu sudah jadi takdir mereka, mereka tidak bisa melawan keinginan yang bukan diperuntukkan untuk mereka. Sebagai pria , mereka harus mengalah demi kebahagiaan orang yang sangat mereka cintai.

Sungmin tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka menanggung malu karena ditolak oleh Sungmin di depan saingannya sendiri. Sungmin sudah memikirkan ini dari beberapah hari sebelumnya, sebuah cara yang tidak akan membuat salah satu dari mereka merasa malu seketika itu juga.

Tangan lentik Sungmin mulai bergerak merogoh isi tas yang berisi semua buku pelajaran kuliahnya, karena memang ia baru selesai kuliah. Dan tangan itu menemukan dua buah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang bisa diketahui sebagai kotak perhiasan, langsung Sungmin sodorkan ke dua orang pria tampan itu. Sebelumnya, Sungmin sudah mengecek sebentar isi dari kotak itu, ia takut salah memberikan.

"Bukalah dirumah, dan kalian akan tahu jawabannya.." ucap Sungmin cepat sebelum akhirnya berbalik menjauhi mereka. Ia berlalu meninggalkan dua pria yang kini tengah tertegun memperhatikan punggung Sungmin perlahan menghilang di balik tikungan koridor kampus.

.

==oO규민Oo==

.

BLAMM..

Sungmin menutup pintu apartemennya kencang sebelum akhirnya dengan langkah sedikit terburu buru memasuki kamarnya.

Ketakutan menyelimuti saat mengingat bagaimana gugupnya ia dalam memberikan jawaban itu pada dua pria yang melamarnya tempo hari. Ia segera melompat ke kasur dan menelusupkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal tidur miliknya. Menyembunyikan rona malu dan takut yang terlukis jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Ugh, bagaimana jika aku salah memberikan kotak?" Sungmin bergumam, sangat samar karena suaranya teredam oleh bantal. Ia makin takut saat mengingat kemungkinan ia salah dalam memberikan kotak itu pasti ada, apalagi ia mengecek kotak itu hanya sekilas, dan langsung memberikan kotak itu pada keduanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kepastian nanti. Ia sudah menyelipkan sepucuk surat pada kotak yang ia berikan pada namja terpilih, namja yang akhirnya ia pilih sebagai calon suaminya kelak.

Sepucuk surat yang memerintahkan orang 'terpilih' itu agar segera datang ke apartemen Sungmin. Dan Sungmin harus bersabar menunggu kedatangan orang itu. Ia juga harus bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya yang terus bergemuruh sejak ia pergi meninggalkan dua pria itu di kampus.

'TING TONG..'

Suara bel apartemen yang cukup kencang membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan refleks melompat ke sisi ranjang. Jantungnya terasa ingin jatuh saat mendengar suara bel itu. Dia tampak panik dan segera membenahi dirinya sedikit sebelum ia siap bertemu dengan pria itu.

Sungmin mulai berjalan terburu buru saat bel rumahnya kembali terdengar. Sepertinya orang itu agak menunggu lama di luar. Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya dan sengaja tidak melihat layar interkom, ia ingin melihat langsung pria itu.

Namun saat tangannya baru meraih gagang pintu itu, tangannya mulai gemetar. Sungmin merutuki kebiasaan yang mendarah daging itu dalam dirinya. Disaat sedang penentuan final, mengapa ia malah gemetar hebat seperti itu?

Ia memaksakan tangannya untuk membuka pintu.

'CKLEKK'

Sungmin baru saja akan menatap wajah orang yang berada di depan pintu apartemennya, namun ia kalah cepat karena orang itu memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan gerakan secepat kilat. Sejenak Sungmin menahan nafasnya merasakan betapa eratnya pelukan pria ini.

Hangat.

Sungmin merasakan kehangatan saat pria ini memeluk tubuhnya.

'DEG'

Jantung Sungmin mulai bereaksi lagi, kali ini lebih cepat dan lebih berdegup tak beraturan. Dari degup jantungnya, Sungmin tahu siapa orang yang kini tengah memeluknya erat. Tak pernah ada satupun orang yang berhasil membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak sekeras ini selain pria yang kini tengah memeluknya.

.

.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin lirih.

"Terima kasih, Min. Terima kasih telah memilihku.." ucap pria itu.

Kyuhyun, benar Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang Sungmin pilih untuk menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya kini. Orang yang selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin tersenyum setiap saat setiap detik. Orang yang selalu bisa membuat Sungmin ingin berada di dekat pria berwajah tampan itu. Orang yang selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin melirihkan nama Kyuhyun sebelum ia tidur. Dan orang yang berhasil membuat detak jantung Sungmin berdegup berkali kali lipat lebih kuat hanya dalam pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sungmin sudah mencintai pria ini sejak awal mereka bertemu.

Dan sekarang ia yakin, cintanya hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin.." bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin terkekeh geli menerimnya. Lagi lagi sebuah kejutan tak terduga, Kyuhyun memang selalu bisa membuatnya senang. "Hei, sejak kapan namaku berubah? Kita belum resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri~" Sungmin lagi lagi terkekeh.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan merubah margamu menjadi Cho, kau harus terbiasa dengan panggilan itu." Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, dengan posisi mulut yang tepat berada di telinga Sungmin. Ia mengecup cuping telinga Sungmin sambil menjilatinya.

Sungmin makin kegelian saat lidah basah Kyuhyun meyapu daun telinganya lembut.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan? i―ini bisa terlihat penghuni apartemen lainnya~" Sungmin mempoutkan bibir sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya sambil menatap Sungmin lembut, baru ia sadari di jari manis Sungmin kini sudah melingkar sebuah cincin yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah pemberiannya. "Jadi, jika di apartemenmu tidak masalahkan?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

"Ugh, pervert!"

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak.

Ia dengan berani memasuki apartemen Sungmin meski pemiliknya belum mempersilahkan masuk. Dan Sungmin pun tampak tidak keberatan, karena sebentar lagi pria lancang itu akan menjadi suaminya.

.

==oO규민Oo==

.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin dan mulai menyerangnya dengan ciuman ciuman lembut nan manis. Bibir mereka bertautan mengalirkan saliva hingga berakhir dengan ciuman panas dan tubuh yang saling naked di atas kasur. Sungmin sudah tidak peduli dengan semuanya, sentuhan Kyuhyun benar benar ia butuhkan saat ini.

Desahan kenikmatan terdengar berkali kali tanpa henti dari bibir Sungmin saat jari jari terampil Kyuhyun memanjakan tubuhnya. Keringat membanjiri pelipis serta kulit putih mulusnya, bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun di atas tubuhnya yang masih setia membuat Sungmin merasa melayang dengan sentuhan memabukkan itu.

Sungmin mengerang cukup kencang saat tubuh Kyuhyun memasuki tubuhnya cepat. Rasa panas dan perih menguasainya sekarang. Secepat rasa sakit itu datang, secepat itu pula kenikmatan yang lebih terasa menggantikan kesakitan itu.

"Ahhh! Lebih dalam kyuhh.. nghhh.." Sungmin mengerang frustasi saat tubuh Kyuhyun terasa makin dalam memasuki dirinya. Kyuhyun menyunggingkaan smirknya sambil terus memompa tubuh Sungmin di bawahnya, melesakkan tubuhnya cepat dan menusuk nusuk tubuh Sungmin kuat.

"Terushh.. enghhh.. aahhh.." ia merasa gila dengan semuanya, tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergerak gerak di dalamnya membuat ia makin tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Benda besar itu berhasil membuat Sungmin mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun berkali kali.

"Minh.. kau milikku." Ucap Kyuhyun di sela sela desahannya. Ia makin cepat menghentakan tubuhnya. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sambil berusaha menyentuh titik titik sensitif Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin terlonjak merasakan nikmat.

"Kyuhyuniehh.. ahhh! Nghh..i―ini.. ahh.. enakhh" desahan Sungmin menjadi jadi saat benda besar tersebut menggesek dinding rektumnya kuat, menimbulkan gesekan panas yang membuatnya makin bergairah. Terlebih saat ujung benda itu menusuk dan menumbuk titik terdalam dan tersensitif di dalam sana.

Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun, orang yang sangat ia cintai saat ini. Dan pilihan Sungmin benar benar tepat. Ia tidak salah memilih orang.

Sepanjang malam mereka gunakan hanya untuk bergelung dan bergumul di atas kasur itu. Mengalirkan rasa cinta yang begitu kuat dan kental yang ada diantara mereka. Saling beradu pagutan lidah, menyatukan tubuh, dan melirihkan kata cinta berkali kali di tengah desahan serta kegiatan pembuktian cinta mereka. Dan ketika sudah sampai puncaknya, mereka akan meneriakkan nama orang yang dicintai masing masing. Membuat mereka saling membalas senyum menyadari betapa mereka betul betul dimabuk cinta.

Sungmin yakin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang. Kyuhyun tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Sungmin, dan Sungmin-pun sudah terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan serta rasa cinta yang melekat diantara dia dan Kyuhyun.

.

==oO규민Oo==

.

**_Kyuhyun menatap kotak kecil berwarna merah itu lekat. Ia baru saja sampai di rumahnya beberapa saat yang lalu, kemudian teringat dengan benda yang Sungmin berikan untuknya._**

**_Sungmin bilang, Kyuhyun hanya boleh membuka kotak itu saat sampai di rumah. _**

**_Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera membuka kotak itu dengan banyak pertanyaan yang membayang di benaknya._**

**_"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat melihat kotak itu kosong tanpa isi. Kebingungannya bertambah saat melihat secarik kertas yang diselipkan agak tersembunyi di dalam kotak itu._**

**_Kyuhyun menarik kertas kecil itu dan membacanya cepat._**

_'Aku memilihmu. Setelah kau membaca surat ini, datanglah ke apartemenku.._

_-Lee Sungmin-'_

**_Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar membaca isi surat itu, dengan cepat ia melompat dari tempat duduknya untuk mengunjungi apartemen dari sang penulis surat itu. Smirknya sedikit terlihat saat ia memandangi lagi isi surat itu sekilas. _**

**.**

**==oO규민****Oo==**

**.**

**_._**

**THE END**

**Fiuhh.. akhirnya selesai juga fict yang menurut saya singkat ini kkkk~ ^^**

**Saya membutuhkan waktu 2 jam hanya untuk membuat fict pendek ini -_-v jadi maafkan saya jika banyak typo dan kalimat yang belum sesuai dengan EYD. Saya juga meminta maaf jika NCnya kurang hot, karena memang saya sengaja membuat NC yang implicit. Saya lagi ga kuat bikin yang full dari awal sampe akhir hehehe.**

**Lalu, sebenarnya saya membuat fict ini dikarenakan Erurin sempat marah pada saya. Soalnya saya lagi suka sukanya sama pair HaeMin, dan itu membuat ia mengira saya berselingkuh(?) padahal saya bukan bermaksud apa apa. Saya hanya suka crack pair itu sebatas SLIGHT PAIR, saya juga tahu diri. Saya sangat sangat mencintai KYUMIN! karena tanpa KYUMIN saya tidak akan mungkin bisa menulis fict seperti ini kkk~ **

**Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya. Tapi sungguh, saya benar benar tidak bermaksud selingkuh dengan HaeMin, saya hanya memandang mereka sebagai teman yang sangat sangat dekat dan cocok untuk menjadi sahabat. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin akan selamanya milik Kyuhyun ^^**

**Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict ini. Terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya pada reader yang bersedia memberikan komentar mereka lewat review, karena saya sangat membutuhkan review dari para reader. **

**KAMSA~~ ^^**

**I love my readers**

**.**

**I LOVE KYUMIN **

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**-Yuki (YoonMingi)-**


End file.
